Challenge Dudes
Challenge Dudes is a series of fanfiction chapters by Japanlover86. It was inspired by Dude Where's My Challenge. Plot The ghosts decide to do some hilarious, funny, yet wrong challenges. Chapter 1: Oreo O's Challenge (Vomit Alert) " (Welcome, today, I got two boxes of Oreo O's from South Korea, and a gallon of milk, Huizong himself is going to do this!)" Said Jung-il Hiro and Jung-il poured the two boxes of cereal into a large tub, then Huizong was given a spoon, then milk was poured in " (Okay, Starscream, Go!)" Said Hiro Huizong then ate the cereal " (There's marshmallows in it)" Huizong said He then continued eating, Hiro knew his brother-in-law was painfully malnourished and starved due to the war and might vomit, as he couldn't eat entirely 2 boxes of cereals. A few minutes later, Huizong was almost full, and he ate the last pieces and drank the last part of the milk, then he rested his head on the table, his stomach was hurting. "Are you okay, Huizong?" Another Beatrix said, concerned. " (My stomach hurts.....)" He whispered, he got up, his hand was on his stomach and he looked like he was going to vomit everything up " (Heh, I told you his scrawny body couldn't handle anything!)" whispered Jung-il to Hiro " (If so, How can he eat 5 cream cheese bagels without puking.....)" He whispered back. Then both men found Huizong was gone and heard vomiting in one of the toilets near the kitchen. " (I am never eating South Korean-made cereal again)" He said, coming out. " (Well, At least you actually done it!)" Hiro said "How does your stomach feel?" Another Beatrix asked " (A bit better, never remind me to do this again!)" Huizong said. It was Jung-il’s turn, he poured the two boxes in a tub including the milk, he seemed to fair better than Huizong. ” (Well, I was getting hungry anyway)” Jung-il said. Huizong leaned over to Another Beatrix. ” (His stomach a bottomless pit, he eats alot)” Huizong said. Six minutes later, Jung-il was showing no sign of weakness, he just kept going. After he was done, he burped very loudly. ”I’m full.........” He said. He was a little rotund from the cereal and milk combination, he unbuttoned his coat to decrease pressure on his bloated abdomen. He hiccuped a little. He got up and laid down on a couch. Chapter 2: Doritos Roulette Challenge (Vomit Alert) Huizong, Hiro, Jung-il, Ichiro, and Meimei gathered around a table, with a packet of Doritos Roulette " (Okay, let me explain the rules, If you don't eat one, you're a wuss)" Jung-il explained the other ghosts The other ghosts nodded at the mentally unstable Korean man " (Skywarp, do you think this is a good idea?)" Hiro said " (Trust me, Thundercracker, I played this game with ghost Korean War soldiers!)" Jung-il said " (I hate this game, It made me sick to the point I couldn't eat for two hours....)" Huizong said, grimacing at the previous game " (Oh yeah, it made you vomit!)" Jung-il said Chapter 3: Pringles in a blender Chapter 4: Crème Egg Smoothies Chapter 5: Vegemite Sandwich Huizong, Jung-Il and Hiro were sitting on tables with sandwiches with Vegemite in them. " (Hello, we're doing the Vegemite challenge, it's something disgusting that Australians love but people agree wit's the worst food paste ever)" Huizong annonced. " (It smells of death...)" Hiro said, holding his nose. The two other men nodded in agreement, " (Shut the F**** up, Just eat it, Thundercracker and Starscream!)" Jung-Il shouted, calling his two colleagues by their nicknames The trio then took a bite out of the sandwich, Hiro couldn't keep it in his mouth for too long and spat it out. Huizong then spat it out, and Jung-il ate his. " (My stomach hurts.....)" Jung-il said, he swallowed the piece. Huizong checked the expiry date on the Vegemite. " (This expired 3 months ago!)" he said. Chapter 6: Strip Poker Huizong, Hiro, Ryou, and Jung-il are sitting at a table with a pack of cards while Another Beatrix video records. " (Hey, guys, me, Huizong, Ryou, and Jung-il are all gonna play strip poker, but, if are stripped to your undergarments, you lose the game! We are all in our Imperial Japanese Army uniforms, and the last one who has their clothes on is the winner!)" Hiro said. " (I can't believe you're going this)" Ryou said, he was a lot shyer compared to the other three. Then Hiro shuffled the cards and all four men took five cards. " (I bet the camerawoman wants to see your without a shirt on, Huizong-kun~!)" Jung-il said teasengly to Huizong, who blushed. The game started, Huizong had lost a hand, he took off his jacket, leaving the pale-greenish-yellow undershirt. " (Heh)" the other three said. Then Ryou lost a hand. He took off his jacket aswell, he put his jacket on the table " (I hate this game)" Ryou commented. Huizong lost another hand, he took off his undershirt, exposing his upper body, he then put it on the table, he was quite feminine due to malnourishment, but his ribs were no longer seen, giving it the appearance of a female, except the breasts that were seen on women. Another Beatrix gave a romantic sigh, she loved the attractive Taiwanese man, who was her boyfriend. " (Okay Huizong, if you lose your trousers, you lose the game!)" Category:Fanfics